


[Podfic] Engagement

by Gilraina



Series: [Podfic] One Hundred One Thousands [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Constipation, I'm so glad this tag exists, M/M, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina
Summary: A podfic of "Engagement" by Spoon888 (from the "One Hundred One Thousands" collection)Author's summary:Rated T for mentions of injury and the emotional constipation of the named couple. A dash of Mega/Star added for flavour. Set G1.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Shockwave/Soundwave (Transformers)
Series: [Podfic] One Hundred One Thousands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096472
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Hundred One Thousands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025688) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:06:52
  * **File type:** MP3
  * **Size:** 5.3 MB



### Stream & Download

  * [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/engagement_202101/Engagement.mp3)
  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14F20mHPP3qUJhdrkzNyzVmvvhjv-QB0p/view?usp=sharing)
  * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ozbnfq8p2z7e09q/Engagement.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Chapter 6: Soundwave/Shockwave - Engagement (from "One Hundred One Thousands")](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025688/chapters/47808112)
  * **Author:** [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888)
  * **Reader:** [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina)
  * **Work Skin:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)



**Author's Note:**

> A little WaveWave fluff I recorded for [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess) during VTMB2020. Thanks to [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888) for the permission!
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please make sure to visit [the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025688/chapters/47808112) and leave kudos and/or a comment there! Feel free to share your thoughts on the podfic with me here as well, I would love to know what you think!


End file.
